


Bath

by mitslits



Series: Return to the Citadel [6]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

When Capable tells Max he can take a bath he realizes he cannot remember the last time he felt clean. She tells him that the Immortan's private chambers included a small room in which there was a shallow pool of water. 

He'd had small channels carved out of the rock to filter water in and out, holding the wives' beauty to a higher standard than that of the unwashed Wretched. They'd been required to bathe every fortnight. 

Max makes his way to the chamber, heading for the room. He feels the years of dirt and grime settled on his skin and will be glad for the chance to get it off. It is only now, with the prospect of being clean, that he realizes how filthy he is. Spit-baths have done little more than clear off loose grains of sand and leave him feeling dirtier than when he started. 

He pushes aside the canvas cloth concealing the pool and freezes. 

Furiosa sits in the water, eyes closed, head resting against the lip of the pool. Her head is the only thing above the surface of the water. 

Unprepared for this eventuality, Max remains in the doorway. 

Slowly, Furiosa half-opens one of her eyes. "The water works better when you're in it", she says. If she is surprised to find him standing there she doesn't show it. 

Max lets the canvas fall back into place and moves into the room. Just as he does every night, he toes off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket. The rest of his clothes follow and he leaves them heaped next to Furiosa's as he slips into the water. 

It feels just as good as he expects it to. His nails scrape at the skin on his arms and legs, tearing away years of grime and sand. He marvels at how clean he looks, can't remember when he last looked like this. 

Suddenly Furiosa is in front of him. He raises an eyebrow, a silent question. 

"Turn around", she says. 

He does. 

Her hands run over his back, clearing away the filth he couldn't reach. She is more gentle with him than he was with himself and he barely feels her nails as they scrape the dirt away. "Who told you this was here?" she asks. 

"Capable."

She doesn't respond, just runs her eyes over his back, searching for spots she's missed. When she doesn't find anything she moves away from him, climbing out of the pool and heading for her clothes. 

Max remains in the water, unwilling to leave just yet. 

Furiosa's eyes stray to the back of his head as she tugs her shirt on. She reminds herself to thank Capable later.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a bit more lighthearted feeling this time.


End file.
